Antenna arrays, and in general, arrays of modules for receiving and/or transmitting electro-magnetic radiation (hereinafter transceiver modules), are widely used for various applications. Such arrays may provide high reception/or transmission gains as well as the ability to control the directions of the transmission or reception beams. The transceiver modules of an antenna array are, in many cases, arranged in a lattice defining tiling of reception and transmission modules that are typically similar to one another.
In some cases, polarization filters, such as a polarizer or polarization rotator, are arranged in front of the antenna array. Typically, the polarization filter is configured to extend laterally over several or all of the transceiver modules so as to cover the fields of view of several of them.
Such a polarization filter may be configured for example utilizing several wire-grid layers each including an arrangement of parallel conductive lines (e.g. wires and/or printed conductive lines). The conductive lines are arranged parallel to one another along a direction defining polarization extinction axis of the corresponding layer of the polarization filter. To this end, radiation components which are polarized parallel to the extinction axis of the layer, are reflected back or suppressed when interacting with the layer, and are therefore substantially prevented from being transmitted through the layer.
Examples of such wire-grid polarization filters are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,461 and U.S. patent application publication No. 2006/0119937. Acknowledgement of these references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.